


The Girls & Their Money

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha, BAMF Sif, Bad Girls - Freeform, Bad girls by M.I.A, Brotp, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Partners in Crime, Platonic Relationship, Robbing banks, Romance, Sisters Before Misters, criminals, girl partnership, reckless young adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being released from prison a few years later, Sif and Natasha had a plan already set out. They couldn’t get jobs because of their criminal records, but they needed a certain amount of money to start their careers together.Little did the new bank robbers know that they had competition in their target city.





	The Girls & Their Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re about 21 or 22 year old college students. As tough as they are here, you can see they aren’t really meant for a world of crime.

Sif’s eyes blinked open to the face of Natasha next to her own. She had awoken to the chorus of the song _Dangerous_ by Big Data playing through the one earphone. The other earphone was connected to Natasha’s ear. It seemed that they had both fallen asleep at some point listening to her favourite playlist on Sif’s bed.

Natasha’s breathing blew on her face and irritated her black strands. She was still deep asleep. 

Sif smiled mischievously when she pinched Natasha’s nose closed and watched a small crease form between her red eyebrows. The frown deepened before her eyes flew open and she slapped her hand away, giving her a death glare.

Sif grinned widely. “Morning.”

”You’re such an evil cunt right now.” Natasha grumbled.

Sif pecked her nose, earning a grumpy sound from her.

Natasha groaned tiredly as she sat up after ripping the earphone off, and she scowled as she observed their darkened dorm room. It obviously wasn’t morning. Her digital clock far on her desk glowed with the time _19:44_.

”Oh shit.” She swore as she stood up.

Sif rubbed her eyes. “What is it?”

Natasha switched on the light of their room. ”The party! We’re late!”

The party was wild and chaotic. Sif couldn’t hear a word Natasha was trying to say to her

She pulled Sif’s hand as they weaved their way through the dancing crowd. If their hands weren’t connected, Sif was sure that she’d have lost her.

Finally, they found a place more open and stood there. They could hear each other at least.

”Bored.” Natasha spat.

Sif giggled. “Oh really? You prefer the library?”

She glared at her. “And _you_ don’t?”

”Yes but the library doesn't allow you to listen to music, you prick.”

”You like this dubstep music?”

Sif sneered. “All I’m saying is that this is better than the library, although I’d take any excuse just to leave this place.” She looked around in disgust.

Natasha nodded slowly with pursed lips.

”But what if I did like this sort of ear-piercing music?” Sif gave her a sharp look. “What will you do?”

She gave her a slow, wicked grin as she answered, “Stab you to death as I listen to Skrillex.”

They chuckled for a moment before a crazy guy was yelling excitedly, running past them _buttnaked_ with red, white and blue painting on him in what looked like an awful attempt at the American flag. 

That ruined Sif & Natasha’s moment. They had sour expressions on their faces and not only did their scowls match, but their clothes as well. Boots, leather jackets, rock t-shirts, all dark and dull coloured. These two girls were such clichès of the ‘big bad bitchy girls’. They belonged with each other. But ever since they started letting their hearts out there, they’d became such _**softies**_. Natasha also didn’t like these versions of themselves.

She had briefly left to go snatch a red cup filled with beer.

She took a gulp and stared blankly at Sif whose scowl was now directed to her.

“ _What_?” She snapped.

”Care to explain to me why there isn’t one for me?”

Natasha shrugged. “Go get it yourself. It’s time the English Queen did things herself.”

Sif just grabbed her cup and took a large swig. Natasha didn't protest. When she got the cup back from her and saw it was empty, it was her turn to scowl. 

Sif shrugged. “It’s time the Russian takes it down a notch on the alcohol, don’t you think?”

Natasha couldn’t help but smirk. “Bitch.”

Sif flinched as an arm snaked around her waist but a lazy smile formed on her lips when Steve kissed the crook of her neck. Natasha raised her eyebrows and looked elsewhere, only for her eyes to lay on Bucky who came to stand next to her. He kissed her lips before she could say anything then his soft lips trailed along her jaw before he hugged her tightly. She felt him breathe in her curls and she just let herself sink into the embrace. Her eyes fluttered closed and she adored the way he smelled.

”Hi, girls.” Steve greeted with a sweet smile.

Natasha smiled. “Hi, boys.”

Bucky chuckled. “Thought you two wouldn’t make it.” He spun Natasha’s body to him and she curled her arms around his neck. 

“I thought so too.” Sif commented, closing her eyes as Steve kissed her collarbone.

“We just wanted to see you.” Natasha said to Bucky softly, letting him kiss her on her lips around all those people. Like she gave a damn.

”Missed me though?” Steve brushed his nose with Sif’s. “Must’ve been a hard day without seeing me.”

She scoffed. “You mean for _you_ it was a hard day not seeing _me_.”

”Just say it. You miss your knight in shining armor.”

She blushed madly. “Don’t make me lie.”

Steve scoffed, unable to keep his smile away. “God, your words are so twisting.” He kissed her. 

For the first time ever, probably in their lives, they actually let loose. Sif and Natasha didn’t like moving, let alone dancing. But after a couple of drinks and their present boyfriends influencing them, they danced as wildly as everybody around them. And hell did their boys _like_ it. Natasha ended up grinding on Sif and Bucky watched them like that lustfully, while Steve caught his breath in his throat.

Bucky leaned into Natasha’s ear and hotly whispered, “Let’s all get outta here.” 

She licked her lips slowly and he watched the movement licking his own.

All four of them left the party and went up to Bucky’s dorm room that he shared with a guy called Sam who was going to sleepover at his girlfriend’s and obviously smash her.

Sif and Natasha were half drunk and half sober. They just pretended to be completely wasted, being all extra. Bucky and Steve would catch them then and there.

Natasha and Sif were such twins sometimes it was scary. They gave each other secret knowing smirks.

They all sat on the carpeted floor, passing the cold vodka bottle around as each took a swig. When Sif thought about it further, they were all actually making out because all their mouths had claimed the same bottle. She couldn’t help but laugh, the alcohol making her state of drunkenness increase. Natasha snorted, laying flat on her stomach. They were talking about pointless shit. The girls noticed that their boyfriends were more drunk than they thought, and they laughed together. 

”You-you know what would be really awesome?” Natasha slurred. 

“What?” Steve asked, his face smiling brightly but looking drunk as well. She giggled.

”You know how guys call a certain type of girl the ‘cool girl’ when she does something like, you know, kiss another girl to give you a hard on?”

”You mean like you and Sif kissing?” Bucky slurred. 

“But now how about we turn the tables. Fuck stereotypes. It should be boys who kiss other boys to give _us_ hard ons.” She hardened her voice to sound firm so that she didn’t slur. It was hard speaking in her condition, so she gave herself props for not even stammering.

Sif nodded vigorously. “You speak, woman!”

Bucky squinted his eyes at Natasha for a moment before briefly glancing at Steve who turned to look at him as well. Then they turned their heads back to them. “You want _us_ to kiss?” They said the same thing in unison, their facial expressions that of shock and confusion.

”No. I didn’t _say... **that**_.” Natasha slurred.

Sif clicked her tongue. “Oh but she was getting there, lads. Now, kiss.”

Steve frowned at her. “Sif, you—you can, _can’t_ be serious.” He slurred.

”Oh I am, mate.”

Bucky smiled slowly. He passed the vodka bottle to Steve after taking a long, dragging swig that made Natasha raise an eyebrow. “Fine.” He said.

Steve blinked. “Bucky—What?”

"Oh wait you’re serious.” Natasha giggled in her hand in a girly endearing manner and started blushing.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. He took a swig from the bottle before passing it to Sif to hold it. Bucky and Steve turned to each other slowly.

Natasha covered her eyes with her hands like a little child, but then watched through the cracks between her fingers.

Sif just rose an eyebrow at the slowness. It was just like that scene from that Twilight movie when that girl and the vampire took forever to finally kiss. It was so _slow_ , and she was too _drunk_ for slowness. She wanted nothing more than to claw at their heads and pushed their faces into each other already, but refrained herself.

”Oh my god, _kiss_!” Natasha yelled, laughing nervously afterwards.

Finally, their mouths connected and Sif thought it took two fucking minutes until it happened.

Her brain was lagging a bit, but she knew the difference between her drunken mind making everything in slow motion & something _actually happening slowly_.

Not only was their kiss slow, but it had such heat and it escalated quickly. Their lips fought against each other and Sif was sure that they’d forgotten that her & Natasha were in the room. She didn’t know if it was a bad thing because they _did_ tell them to kiss, but she knew it wasn’t a good thing because they were enjoying it a little too much — so much that it didn’t seem like that had girlfriends anymore.

When they stopped, they had this look in their eyes. Natasha watched them closely, her hands completely off her face. The _look_ in their eyes, as if they’d finally awoken and something started sparking. It was like a light bulb finally lighting, and they both realized something that moment. Natasha grabbed the vodka bottle from Sif and took five hard gulps. They couldn’t even break their longing staring from each other and just look to their girlfriends.

_________

Natasha woke up the next morning with a groan and shifted a little in the bed, trying to cuddle closer to Bucky but she didn’t feel him near anymore. She moaned and stretched her arm only to find the space beside her empty. Her eyelids opened with excruciating slowness and she blinked a couple of times to get her vision clear. She slowly turned her body and saw Sif sleeping alone on the other bed. Where were the guys?

She released a painful groan as she sat up and her head hurt with the most annoying, painful headache ever. When she stood up and walked, it was like the room had briefly spinned. 

She stopped by the bathroom door. She thought she heard soft sounds but when she twisted the doorknob and opened the door, the sounds of hot panting and gasping and _pounding_ went clearly into her ears as Bucky’s dick was penetrating inside of Steve. They were in a bliss as they fucked, their eyes closed and panting hard. They didn’t even notice her yet.

” _I knew it._ ” She hissed to herself and their heads snapped to her.

They stopped and panicked when they noticed her.

”Natasha!” He said her name, his cock still inside of Steve.

Natasha was never going to get that image out of her mind, _ever_. 

She felt vomit coming up her throat and she puked onto their bathroom floor, letting it all out. She was having a hangover, but she was also retching for another reason of course.

”Heavens above!” There was Sif behind her, shocked and appalled. “Are two kidding?!”

Bucky pulled out of Steve whose cheeks reddened even more. Natasha closed her eyes and shut the bathroom door before she looked at them any longer.

She turned to Sif. “No. They’re not kidding.” As much as she loved British slang, it was not a good time to hear it now.

”They fucked!!” Sif screamed. “They were having sex while we were sleeping in their beds!”

Natasha sighed and clawed her hand through her curls, pulling at her red hair hard. “Okay... We-we just helped them realize they’re gay last night, right? So like we’re heroes?”

Sif scowled. “I don’t care!” She glared at the closed door. “I’m hurt! Do you hear me, Steve?! You hurt me!” Her voice turned hoarse and it was painful to hear.

Natasha felt tears collect in her eyes and they streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away but more came out. Sif looked at her and released a sob. “We were such fucking fools, god. So weak.”

“Let’s just go.” Natasha took her hand and they walked out of the room. Sif squeezed her hand as she tried to blink her tears away. “If it makes you feel any better I vomited on their bathroom floor.” 

Sif gave her a weak chuckle. 

They walked down the hallway and they didn’t notice people turning their heads at them. Nobody had ever seen Sif and Natasha in weak, vulnerable states before. The two badass mean chics were tightly holding hands with tears running down their cheeks. Some people frowned at them with concern, wanting to reach out and some avoided doing that because they still felt intimidated. They knew approaching wounded predators was just as dangerous or even more.

”Hey! Hey, guys!” Someone was calling them, someone was approaching them. And that someone was Dani, a boy who occasionally followed them around whenever he got bored of his junkie friends. Natasha frowned and Sif scowled at him, but he never was really effected by their looks of death. The two stopped as he stood in front of them. He was holding a black bag of some sorts. “Are you two okay?” He asked with what sounded like fake concern. When they simply glared at him instead of answering, he cleared his throat. “Well. Could you hold this for me? Please?” He gestured to his bag. 

Sif sneered. “Fuck off, Dani.”

”I’ll pay you. Look,” He took out a lot of cash from his pocket that made them raise their eyebrows. “See? Please.”

Natasha rudely grabbed his bag from him. His face broke into a grin. “Thanks, you’re an angel!”

Natasha rolled her upper lip. “Oh please.”

Sif snatched the money from his fingers.

Natasha looked over his shoulder when the elevator doors ahead parted and two police officers with a German Shepherd walked out. “ _What_?” She softly murmured to herself, no one hearing her.

“I’ll see you two later to fetch it, okay?” Dani ran off and Sif’s eyes followed him as she frowned suspiciously.

“Odd.” She said, “Now let’s see what’s in this. Porn films?” She started unzipping Dani’s black bag that Natasha held and just when she did, the German Shepard dog started barking right at them. Natasha flinched and Sif widened her eyes when the dog tried to viciously lunge for them but was held back by the leash. The officers were already staring at them and their eyes dropped down to the bag.

Natasha fully unzipped the bag for her to peek inside. When she did, she panicked. “Fuck! Fuck! That little shit Dani!” She snarled.

“What?” Sif’s voice was small and scared.

There were blocks of cocaine inside. Natasha looked at Sif with despair.

” _Put that bag down and put your hands in the air. Now!_ ” The officer who was not holding the barking dog’s leash had a gun pointed at them.

Why point a gun at them? They weren’t going to harm anyone! 

Natasha shuddered. She tossed the bag to the floor and away from her, slowly putting her hands up in the air as Sif did. They were both scared and they both swore they were going to fucking _kill_ Dani. **That prick**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what a bad day looks like, people. Not a long day at school.


End file.
